Despues del dolor
by nissta
Summary: Que pasa en tu vida después de sufrir el dolor mas grande que pueda vivir una persona? y si Ranma nunca hubiese llegado a la casa de los Tendo, a cumplir con la promesa.


La vida sigue

-Hoy llega mi futuro hijo, estoy tan emocionado- de los ojos de Soun brotaban lagrimas de felicidad, al enterarse de la magnífica noticia que había recibido recientemente a través de una simple postal, proveniente desde China.

–Hace tanto tiempo que había esperado este momento- lloraba exageradamente.

" _Hola, traigo a Ranma desde China_ " seis simples palabras que cambiarían por completo su vida y la de sus hijas.

-escuchen!- grito el hombre de cabellos negros largos. –Hijas!- Rápidamente el hombre mayor se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con la mayor de sus hijas.

-¡Kasumi¡- la llamo desde la entrada

-Que sucede papá- respondió tranquilamente la joven sin distraerse de su tarea.

-¡Nabiki¡- se dirigió a la habitación de su segunda hija, que se encontraba acostada escuchando música mientras leía un libro.

-¿Si?- contesto la chica dejando el libro a un lado y sentándose a los pies de su cama

-necesito que vayas abajo… hay algo muy importante que debo decirles- contesto Soun con una alegría que hace mucho no se veía en el.

-¡Akane¡- grito mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de su última hija. -¿Akane?-

-Debe estar en el Dojo entrenando papá, yo iré a buscarla- decía Nabiki bajando las escaleras.

Soun solo asintió.

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azules se encontraba ataviada en un gi amarillo, lentamente cerró sus ojos buscando la paz y concentración que tanto necesitaba. Suspiro lentamente quitando todo el aire de sus pulmones

-iaaaaaaaaaaah- grito abrió sus ojos a la vez que encestaba un golpe en una pila de ladrillos que se encontraban frente a ella rompiéndolos al instante.

-vaya, creo que voy mejorando- se dijo a si misma con una leve sonrisa, secándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo.

-no es que me moleste que vuelvas a tu entrenamiento- se escucho la voz de su hermana, al mismo tiempo que sentía el flash de una cámara en su rostro haciendo que entrecerrara sus ojos- pero ya no sigas Akane, ningún chico se va a fijar en ti-

-no es tu asunto Nabiki, y mucho menos me interesa tener novios, como a ti, déjame en paz! Grito lo ultimo con rabia

-Bueno- respondió desinteresadamente la joven de pelos castaños, -de todas formas papá dice que quiere verte-

-¿A mí?- se apunto con el dedo

-No, a las tres, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos…- respondió tranquilamente Nabiki mientras abandonaba el dojo para ir a casa.

-¡Espera Nabiki, voy contigo¡- corrió detrás de su hermana mayor.

Los cuatros integrantes de la familia Tendo se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, por una lado estaban las tres hijas y el patriarca de la Familia sentado frente a ellas.

-¿prometido?-pregunto Kasumi.

-Aja, se trata del hijo de mí muy querido amigo Genma Saotome- miro a las tres chicas y continuo –una de ustedes deberá casarse con su hijo Ranma, para que se haga cargo del Dojo… asi el futuro de la familia estará asegurado.-

-¡oye! No puedes hacer eso- exclamo Akane- ¡no puedes decidir sobre el futuro! ¡Menos en algo tan importante como un matrimonio¡

-Akane, entiende es por el futuro de la Familia Tendo-

En un lugar no muy lejos de Dojo Tendo…

-¡Oye! ¡Ya déjame en paz! Gritaba un chico de ojos azules y cabello trenzado, ágilmente salto sobre la cabeza de un hombre calvo dándole en el rostro con sus pies- como te atreves a comprometerme sin preguntarme- empuño su mano insertando un golpe en el estomago que el calvo rápidamente esquivo.

-¡Ranma, es por el futuro de ambas familias! Por el honor de nuestras familias tienes que hacerlo!- grito el hombre que con rapidez lanzo un golpe en el rostro del muchacho.

La pelea continuaba, golpes, patadas, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de rendirse.

-¡Ranma! Entiéndelo por favor-rogo el calvo poniéndose de pie frente a chico – ¡es por el honor de nuestra familia, lo hice por ti y tu futuro¡- exclamo el hombre jadeando.

-¡Al diablo con eso! Volveré a China tengo que seguir en…..

El brillo y ruido de una katana desenfundándose hizo que a ambos se les detuviera el corazón por unos segundos. Lentamente y temiendo lo peor, el par de hombres giro hacia donde provenía aquel resplandor

-Ma.. Má-susurro el más joven-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Raanmaaa… -contesto la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos –Escuche que mandaste al diablo el honor de tu familia- continuo - eso no es honorable hijo, eso no es de hombres- termino de desenvainar aquella katana que siempre traía consigo

-¡Mamá!-¡ Nodoka¡ - gritaron ambos hombres al ver el filo de la espada mientras se abrazaban entre ellos tratando de huir de aquella tenebrosa mujer.

-Ranma, hijo… es tu deber como hombre, preservar el honor de esta familia, supongo… que harás lo correcto, ¿verdad?... – Nodoka observaba a su hijo con mirada seria mientras daba golpes en aire con la katana. –Supongo que como un hombre entre los hombres cumplirás con la promesa de la familia, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto nuevamente.

El chico trago duro asintiendo con la cabeza, su madre de verdad daba miedo.

-¡perfecto!- Grito de felicidad –entonces que esperan- tomo a sus hombres de los brazos quedando ella en medio –!vayamos a conocer a mi futura nuera¡- Chillo con una voz cantarina.

Las tres chicas Tendo permanecían en completo silencio tratando de digerir la noticia que su padre le había dado.

Un golpe en la mesa se escucho en el salón.

-¡Otra vez, nos comprometiste!- grito Kasumi interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¡Que rayos tienes en la cabeza, papá! – secundo Nabiki

" _vaya, ya me parecía extraño que se lo tomaran tan bien"._ Pensó Soun lanzando un suspiro al aire.

-¡no te basto con habernos comprometido con el tal… picollo- Recordó Kasumi

-Piccolet- corrigio Akane integrándose a los gritos de sus hermanas.

-¡si no fuese por Akane y Shin…- se detuvo mirando a su hermana menor -¡si no fuese por Akane quizás quien de nosotras estaría casada con el!-

-Con el… ¡y con su boca!- continuo gritando Kasumi.

-¡Y su lengua…!- exclamo Akane con gesto de asco.

-¡Oh por Kami, Su lengua!- nabiki se golpea la frente tratando de olvidar aquel espantoso recuerdo.

-Chicas entiendan….- Soun trataba de tranquilizar a sus hijas, las tres muchachas miraron a su padre esperando lo que tenía que decir.

–Yo…. yo ni siquiera sabía que iba a tener tres hijas- dijo derramando lagrimas mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Papá!- gritaron las tres hermanas.

-Bueno…- hablo Akane tratando de calmar la situación –entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-ammmm, he estado pensando en eso… y debido a los últimos acontecimientos creo que lo mejor sería que el joven Ranma se casara con una de ustedes dos…- respondió Soun mirando a sus dos hijas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki.

Akane soltó un suspiro de alivio haciendo que sus hombros se relajaran

-¿Bueno, y cuando se supone que llega este chico?-pregunto Nabiki –¿Al menos es apuesto?

-¿y cómo decidiremos quien se casa con él? –contra pregunto Kasumi –no me malentiendas papá, yo quiero casarme, pero no con un desconocido…- un sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo notar

-claro, si tu quieres al Doctor Tofu como marido- se burlo Akane

-Tofuuu, Tofuuu- continúo nabiki abrazándose si misma y haciendo ruidos de besos logrando que Kazumi se sonrojara más aun de la vergüenza-

-ajjajajjajajajaja- Nabiki y Akane reían

-chicas- las reprendió Soun, -dejen en paz a Kasumi-

-Aunquee… se imaginan a Kasumi y Tofu en una cita…- pregunto Nabiki

-Yo creo que se desmayaría, ¡no! Destruiría la ciudad, o se tiraría del puente! – siguió enumerando las posibles teorías que se le ocurrían a Akane

-yo creo que llevaría a Betty- las tres jóvenes miraron con sorpresa a su padre –ya saben, al esqueleto, ese que tiene en la consulta- siguió Soun con su teoría

Las tres chicas reían largamente, hace más de un mes que no reían así juntas.

-Es cierto- respondieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Soun sonriera, estaba feliz de ver por fin a Akane sonreír.

-Y para la boda- continuo Nabiki –lo siento, Kaumi- dijo poniendo una manos sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor-pero Betty será su padrino-

-Aajjajajajajajajaj- exploto la casa en risas incluyendo Kasumi.

-Oye papá- dijo Kasumi una vez que las risas habían acabado –ese nombre me parece conocido, ¿no será el mismo que tenía que venir hace unos años atrás?

-Sí, es cierto, hace como tres años que tenía que venir y no lo hizo… ¿es el mismo? ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez sí vendrá?- pregunto Nabiki a su padre entrecerrando los ojos.

-Emmm- trato de responder Soun –si es el mismo, en ese entonces tenía problemas que solucionar -trago duro- ya los soluciono, así que está listo para casarse con una de ustedes-respondió rápidamente- llega mañana.

-¿Qué clase problemas?- Pregunto curiosa Akane

-emmm, no lo sé, pregúntenle a él cuando llegue- dijo Soun tratando de esquivar las miradas de sus hijas.

-Ok…- respondieron las tres muchachas sabiendo que algo les ocultaba su padre, pero ya lo averiguarían, no por nada eran las hermanas Tendos, ¿cuántos problemas no había solucionado juntas?

Pasado unos minutos y luego de haber aclarado el tema del futuro prometido, Akane se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse.

-Akane no te quedaras aquí esta noche?- pregunto Kasumi

-No, prefiero ir a mi casa- respondió con un tono triste.

-Hija, esta es tu casa también- dijo Soun

-Lo sé papá, gracias, pero prefiero pasar la noche allá- les sonrió a su familia tratando de convencerlos que se encontraba bien.

-pero no se preocupen mañana vendré a verlas, y a conocer a mi futuro cuñado- dijo mostrándole la lengua a sus dos hermanas –claro, si es que aparece- dijo lo ultimo mirando a Soun, que solo mostro una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana- tomo las llaves de su auto y se marcho del dojo, se hacía tarde y no le gustaba conducir de noche, por lo que se apresuro a subirse al automóvil.

Mientras conducía hacia su hogar, pensaba en lo bien que lo había pasado en casa de su padre, hacía tiempo que no reía, y lo necesitaba, de verdad lo necesitaba.

-No entiendo- suspiro Soun- por que insiste en irse a esa casa, si aquí lo tiene todo, su habitación sigue siendo la misma desde que se fue.-

-Papá, entiéndela- respondió suavemente Kasumi-esa también es su casa, además, quizás… se sienta más cerca de él en ese lugar- la tristeza se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Si papá, dale tiempo, yo se que pronto volverá a ser la misma Akane de antes- ambas chicas se acercaron a su padre para darle un largo abrazo entre las dos.

-desearía quitarle toda la tristeza que tiene en su corazón- susurro Soun con los ojos cerrados, sin interrumpir el abrazo que sus hijas le estaban dando.-si tan solo hubiera una cura para lo que siente-

Si la hay- respondió Kasumi levantando la cabeza para observar mejor a su padre –y es el tiempo-

-por lo menos hoy no se quedo encerrada en su casa, si hasta entreno, ¡entreno! - continuo Nabiki

-es cierto, y ¿vieron como reía hoy?-recordó Kasumi- por un momento me recordó a la antigua Akane. Estoy segura que pronto volverá a ser la misma de antes.

-desgraciadamente, Akane no volver a ser la misma de antes, hijas- le dolía decirlo pero era cierto- yo ya lo viví, y ese dolor le quedara por siempre.


End file.
